


Chef Avery

by not_in_mood



Category: Hell's Kitchen (US TV) RPF
Genre: Anal Plug, Hell's Kitchen, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex In The Kitchen, a little bit rough, bareback, dirty mouth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-03
Updated: 2015-06-03
Packaged: 2018-04-02 16:20:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4066543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/not_in_mood/pseuds/not_in_mood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No plot, just sex in hell's kitchen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chef Avery

**Author's Note:**

> You know it's for u, baby, cause only u asked me to write that :*
> 
> Also - I'm still looking for a beta; more in my profile. Come on, don't be shy :)

\- You know, that I have a wife, right...? – chef asked when you tore apart his white jacked and started to unzip his trousers.   
\- Come on, there is no room for three… - you grinned. You were already on your knees and your hands were taking out maybe a little short but thick cock; you took larger, but in the end of the day that wasn’t most important thing. Technically men with larger penises were less talented, because they thought that their size was enough. You started working with head. Chef moaned quietly; you definitely knew how to use your tongue. He grabbed your hair with one hand and stopped you for a second, just to look into your eyes. It wasn’t the most comfortable position, but you knew, that sight of your lips around somebody’s cock could work better than any aphrodisiac or even Viagra. Finally he let go and you immediately started to move your head. You were good at deep-throating, cause your body didn’t have something called gag reflex; you never vomited in your life.  
\- Lube? – he asked, when you finally got up from your knees.  
\- Trust me, you won’t need it. – you were way kinkier than people assumed. You took chef’s hand and guided it to your pants, just so he could feel the end of plug in your ass.   
You weren’t big fan of kissing, but when he grabbed and put you up, you had nowhere to hide, so you let his tongue into your mouth; you wouldn’t say, that he liked taste of his own cum, but when he started gently working on plug and accidently rubbed against that sweet spot, you forgot about everything that was on your mind. You had to grab chef’s shoulders just not to fell over. Lube from morning was enough not to hurt, just to leave pleasurable burn. Finally plug left your ass with quiet pop and you gasped for sudden emptiness.   
When chef tried to turn you around, you protested; you just loved that moment when they lost control too much to missed that. You pulled down your trousers and climbed on kitchen counter. Chef was right after you and he didn’t even hesitate; just entered you in one, slight motion. You gasped from pinch of pain, because he was much thicker than a plug; but on the other hand – you liked it rough. That’s why when he was about to say something, you stopped him.  
\- Don’t you dare stop or slow down… - your voice was a little bit husky, but that seemed only to turn him on, cause he started to move in quick, deep movements. Your legs clenched around James’s hips without your permission. You wanted to scream, but there was somebody upstairs, in the office and you both couldn’t afford getting caught; so you did one thing that came to your mind, you bit your lover’s shoulder. There would definitely be a mark, but you didn’t care, why would you? – I dare you to make me come just on your cock, untouched… - you definitely had dirty mouth. They didn’t work every time, but in this situation, they pass an exam. – And when you’ll come in me, you’ll lock me up with that plug and I’ll have your cum inside me for whole dinner service. Every time you’ll look at me you’ll remember that feeling of me clenching around you… And you’ll know that I’m still full of you and you could have me any time… - you whispered right into his ear. And that’s when he finally hit your prostate. For a moment you were among the stars, but you were quickly brought down to earth thanks to that burn when chef aggressively moved in you. You moaned louder than last time, you just couldn’t help yourself.  
\- Be quiet…! – he hissed between movements. And you greened.   
\- Or what…? If someone walked here right now, you wouldn’t stop, you’re to aroused, and I wouldn’t let you. – in that moment he growled, and started to move faster. – Oh, you like it…? You like the thought of someone watching you pound into my ass? You’d like to get caught…? – you were a piece of shit with trashy mouth.   
\- Shut up! – he almost shouted, and grabbed you, unknowingly changing angle, that he rubbed your prostate every time he moved. You needed only few more thrusts to come, you knew it. And chef probably also knew it, cause he silenced you with rough kiss, accidentally rubbing your bare, naked and very hard cock. You came on spot, screaming right into his mouth, and spilling your sperm all aver his jacket. He came in you just few seconds later. You rested your sweated forehead on his shoulder for a moment and then he pulled himself out from you and did as you told him; he placed a plug in your oversensitive ass and you moaned loudly.   
\- We’ll have to do that again… - you said while cleaning yourself and getting dressed.   
\- Yeah… - he replied and smiled to you.   
Later that day, when you were cooking risotto, you heard Gordon Ramsay saying to chef James Avery:  
\- Oh for fucks sake, your jacket is dirty, go change!   
\- All my jackets are in laundry, chef…  
\- Bloody hell, when did you became so careless!? And what the fuck is this!? – here you caught chef’s sight and he said.  
\- Just some sour cream, nothing to worry, chef. – you know you’re fucked, cause you’re hard as rock and nowhere to go. And you burned that fucking risotto.


End file.
